Invaders Zim Breakfast Club
by A Murder Of Crowz
Summary: A One shot of Invader Zim charaters getting a saturday detention with the breakfast club story with my own character Jay from Jay and silent Bob strike back otherwise the rest of the characters are from invaders zim hope yall enjoy it keep on rockin A Murder Of Crowz


* Disclaimer*

I do not own Invaders Zim or The Breakfast Club

Love

- A Murder Of Crowz-

It was a dark, cloudy afternoon as Zim and Gir get ready to leave for a Saturday afternoon in detention. Zim's robot parents yell, "Bye!" as Zim and Gir head off to Skool. On the way to the skool Zim thinks of plans to enslave humans, while walking Gir on a leash as the green dog sings his verson of the waffle song. " Do you like tacos? Yeah we like tacos! Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like cupcakes? Yeah we like cupcakes! Do you like piggys? Yeah we like piggys! I like tacos, waffles, cupcakes, and I love little piggies, piiigggies."

As Zim and Gir were heading to Skool, Dib grabs his plans to catch Zim as Gaz grabs her Game Slave to beat level thirteen on their way to detention.

After that at Jessica's house, Jessica a.k.a Blondy grabs her make - up and walks to Skool with Jay singing, "Jungle Love" by The Time as she preps her make - up on her way to detention.

And lastly there's Tak, walking from the Wiennie Hut, planninng to destroy Zim on her way to detention.

Then heading into the classroom, from front to back on the right side of the room. Jessica walks in and sits in the front row on the left side, closest to the wall, and takes out her brush and starts brushing her long beautiful hair. Jay then walks in and sit on the right of Jessica, pretending to kiss her as she rolls her shining blue eyes. Next walks in Dib and Gaz. Dib sits down behind Jessica and starts to write down his plans to capture Zim. Gaz sits down on the left side of the room in the back on the right still playing her game slave. Gir then hops out of Zims hands on their way into the school and dashes next to Gaz watching her game in aww as he says, "Oooooooh"

Then Zim walks into the classroom knocking down everything in his sight, Then Zim spots Dib and pushes him out of his seat and steals it as Dib sits infront of Gaz, as Gaz glares at him. And lastly walks in Tak glaring at Zim and sits down next to Dib, and takes a look at his plans to destroy Zim and asks to join up with him and Dib says, " Yeah two is better then one" and then they both turn towards Zim as they smile their evil smiles.

Then burst in Ms. Bitters assigning a thousand work essay on why they think they are and why. Ms. Bitters walks towards Zim and says, "And Zim a thousand word essay is not a paper with one word repeated a thousand times."

Dib jumps out of his seat saying yeah Zim as Ms Bitters walks out the classroom.

" I know" shouts Zim, as he rolls his paper into a ball and throws it at Dib.

As Gir sings the Doom Song, Ms Bitters walks back in and hands out the essays a second time in case anyone messed up on their first essay and walks back out of the classroom into her office just outside the classroom leaving the door open to see the kids. Zim then peaks over Dib and Taks shoulders to get a glance at their plans to destory then and laughs, " Flithy Humans"

So Gir then decides to jump over to Dib and Tak while yelling, " Oooooo I wanna see"

" No" yells Dib, as he stuffs his paper into his black folder.

" Oh man" says Gir, with his puppy dogs eyes and goes back to watching Gaz plays her game slave.

Over to the right Jessica picks up her mirror to look at her self and glances over to Gaz and her pathetic ways according, to Jessica anyway everybody else thinks Gaz is pretty cool thanks to her amazing purple hair. Jay starts singing to jungle love as Gir joins in and Gaz just grunts and pulls out a book to read. Zim head begins to want to explode so he yell, " will you to shut up"

Gir begins to cry so, Jay looks over a Zim and backs Gir up by saying, " Look you just made the little robot dogman cry ( Looks over at Gir) You okay little buddy?"

Gir curls up into Jays lap and, "uh huhns him."

Jay begins petting him saying, " Okay little dude"

Out of the blue Dib shouts, " I will catch you Zim"

Zim puts a fist in the air and replies, " Not if I destory you first"

Jessica then tells everyone to, "shut up."

Zim blunts in saying, "Make me"

Jessica just glares and puts lip gloss on, as Gaz takes out the paper and begins to write her essay Ms. Bitters walks in and over to Zim and asks, "Are you going to make this your last detention? or your first denention Zim?"

Zim looks up into her eyes and replies, "That depends on how many detentions you can give ma'am?"

Ms. Bitters glares at Zim, as she walks out the classroom leaving the door open to check on the kids. Gir spots a box of pizza out side the door on a table and yells, "pizzza!" and dashes for the pizza.

Zim then yells Gir expecting to get in trouble, Then Ms. Bitters gives Zim another detention as Gir grabs the pizza yellig, "PIZZZZZA!" as he hops back into Jays lap and begins to eat the pizza.

Jay looks down at Gir with the pizza and begins to eat the pizza to as, Gir yells, "I LOVE PIZZA"

Jay then starts rapping, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck mother, mother fuck"

The whole class joins in starting with Gir, "Mother, mother fuck, fuck"

Then joins Zim, "Mother fuck, mother fuck"

Next Dib, "Noise, noise, noise"

Then walks in Mr Membrane joining in, "12,12,34"

Followed by Gaz, "Noise, noise, noise"

Then followed by Jessica, "Smoking weed, smoking wiz, doing coke, drinking beers, drinking beers, beers"

Then lastly, Tak joins in, "Rollin fatties, smoking blunts, who smokes the blunts? we smoke the blunts"

Then Ms. Bitters walks in then back out shaking her head and Jay contunies the song without everyone, "Fifteen buck little man . . . Now put that shit in my hand . . . If the money doesn't show . . . Then you owe me, owe me, owe"

Then Gir starts singing, "Owe me, owe me, owe"

Then Mr Membrane leaves and there is and akward silence beyond the classroom for a couple hours until then, Mr. Membrane walks pass the room whistling to the rhythm of Spin You Around by Puddle Of Mudd, as Dibs writing joins in with the beat, Tak begin unzipping and zipping her back pack to the beat as, Gaz game slave follows, Gir follows in by humming, as the brush brushing Jessicas hair joins in Jay begins to follow in by whistling, then after a while they all fall asleep. Ms. Bitters walks in again to catch them sleeping and yells " Wake up"

They all look up and Ms. Bitters asks, " Who all needs to use the lu?"

They all raise their hands automatically. Then they all go to the bathroom and head back into the classroom to see Ms. Bitters had put food on their desk for them. Zim says, "ick"

And throws the food away as Dib smirks, "Why won't you eat your food Zim? Are you an alien?"

Zim argues back, "No filthy human I am not and alien, I just don't like bolonga"

Dibs says, "Whatever, Zim" and Zim throws the food at Dibs face and laughs, as Dib pouts Gir says, "Food, Im going to eat you"

And begins eating his food the walks over to Dib and eats the rest of Zims food too and says, "Ummm food" and falls back asleep.

Once their all done eating, Zim grabs a book off of Ms. Bitters desk and begins ripping it apart, so Gir begins to cry, " Poor book"

Zim throws Gir a little piggy and Girs screams joyfully, " I loves little piggies and, Gir is so so happy"

Gaz is still playing her game slave as, Dib and Tak pick up the ripped up book so, Jessica takes out her make - up bag and apples her make up as. Jay begins to dance between the desk being joined by Gir, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Jessica, as Ms. Bitters walks in dismissing the detention they all dance their way out of the classroom leaving their essays on Ms. Bitters desk on their way out the door Ms Bitters collects the essays and grins.

* Authors Note *

- This is known as The Invaders Zim Breakfast Club

See ya next Saturday, If you show up ha ha keep on rocking ya'll

- peace out girl scout

hope you enjoyed my one shot

- Love, A Murder Of Crowz -


End file.
